The Princess and the Pauper
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: Katrina, a daughter of a nobleman, meets a wool merchant's son and the rest is history. This is the story of Baelfire's mother.
1. Chapter I

**The Princess and the Pauper**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the recognisable characters from ABC's Once Upon A Time in this story. Only unrecognisable characters are from my imagination.**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Mr Gold (Rumpelstiltskin)/ OC**

**Summary: The story about Baelfire's mother and her absence.**

**Chapter I**

Katrina was no one special. She was the youngest daughter of an Earl. Plain, little Katrina. She was not tall like her three brothers. She was not beautiful like her four sisters. She was the black sheep of the family. Though she was not like her siblings in qualities, she did look a little like them in features; brown hair and soft blue eyes.

Before dawn, she would awaken and eat, leaving the house before any of her family rose. She would walk through the forest, find a place to sit and read. She wanted to run away. To get away from all the responsibilities of a woman of nobility. She hated it. So did her sisters when they were her age but they grew out of it. She did not. Her mind was open to the many lives she could have. She wanted to run away and see all the kingdoms. Her life was sheltered, she never saw anything past her family's estate, which was small.

At 20 years of age, she was at a marriageable age but she turned down every offer. She was not happy. She wanted love. She was expected to marry well but she wanted to have a knight in shining armour to sweep her off her feet and take her off to faraway places. So, with a book in her hand, she walked though the forest towards her favourite hiding spot; by the river next to the willow tree. She sat on the bank and opened her book. At first she sat up straight but when her mind disappeared into the fictional world, she lay down on her side.

"Katrina!" Her brother's voice called. "Katrina!" He sounded angry. "Get here now!"

She sighed heavily and sat up. "Coming!" She shouted back as she stood up with her book in her hand. She brushed her skirts before returning towards the manor.

Her eldest brother stood in the courtyard, waiting for her to return. His fists on his hips. "Katrina!" He shouted once again, just as she appeared around the corner.

"What?" She frowned as she walked up to him. "You know I go to the river every morning."

"You need to stop that." He pointed at her book, which she held in her hand. "Father needs to see you."

She shrugged a shoulder and walked past him. "Keep shouting like that and the next Kingdom will hear you." Rolling her eyes and walking into the manor, placing her book on the first table. "Where is he, Theodore?"

"Library." He spoke sternly to his younger sister. There was a 15 year age difference between the two of them and they argued like cat and dog. As a child, she adored her brother and he adored her but when he married, she hated his wife and therefore he started to hate his sister. He never knew the reason as to why Katrina hated his wife. Katrina had caught Matilda, her brother's wife, in a passionate clinch with her husband's manservant. From then on Matilda had blackmailed Katrina. Threatened to hurt her and take away her brother.

"Thank you." She gave him a small smile and walked to the family library. "Papa?" She walks into the large room, which was warm from the constant fire burning in there.

"Hello my dear." He smiles when she walks in. "Been to the river again?"

"Of course." She laughed and sits in the large chair in front of the fire. "Theodore said you wished to see me."

"Yes." He sat opposite her. "You've had another offer from Lord Rowan."

She scoffed and leant back in the chair. "Another?"

He laughed and watched his youngest child as she glared at the fire. "He is quite taken with you."

"What does mother say?" She raised an eyebrow as she watched her father chuckle.

"You know exactly what she said." He poured two goblets of wine, handing her one. "Just think about it. It might do you good to be married." He chuckled. "Lord Rowan needs a wife to care for his young daughters, help him run his household."

"And to provide him with a son." Katrina rolled her eyes.

"Katrina!" He scolded her.

She sighed heavily and sipped her wine. "I will think about it." Smiling at her father, who smiled back. "Can I go back outside until it is time for food?" Placing her empty goblet on the small table in front of her before standing up.

"You may." He stood up as she stood. He stepped forward and kissed the top of her head. "Try not to get too dirty. Your mother would blame me as always."

"Yes Papa." She kissed his cheek and left him in the library.

He watched her leave, moving to the window and watching her walk down towards the river with a book in her hand. She was his youngest child and the apple of his eye. He adored her. He taught her to read and write simple things but when she wanted to know more, he became her personal tutor and taught her many things and let her read as many books as she wished. But because of this, she became headstrong and wanted to make her own decisions, such as choosing her husband. All four of his daughters were married to well off gentlemen and his sons had married genteel women. Only Katrina was unattached and remained living at home.

"What did she say?" His wife swept into the library, in all her red and white finery.

"She will think about it." He drank the rest of his wine. "I think she will except soon. She has never said that she will think about an engagement."

"Good. She is nearly 21 years old and she should not be unmarried. At her age, I was expecting our third child." She sighed heavily and stood close to her husband.

"Give her time." He tapped his wife's shoulder before leaving her standing in front of the fireplace. His wife was very much like his elder daughters; stubborn. He sighed as he went to greet the wool merchant and his son.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - -

Katrina returned to her secluded spot with her book. Her mind delved into the world, she wished she could escape to. Her fingers twisted her necklace as she read from the pages. A knight in shining armour was what she wanted but they were rare and were married to a Princess or rich lady. Katrina wasn't rich but she came with a large dowry. That was why she had constant offers of marriage. Lord Rowan being the latest one.

She closed her book and lay on her back, staring up at the leaves. This hiding place was great as she could let her imagination run wild and not be disturbed. Her family knew where it was but they never came here. This was her sanctuary. She slowly sat up, placing her book in her lap and looked out at the slow flowing river. "I wish I had something else." She stood up, brushed down her skirts and returned to the house. Not knowing that she would find her reason to begin her adventures away from her quiet and sheltered life with her family.

- - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - -

**A/N: This story will shift between Fairytale land and Storybrooke. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

**A/N: I forgot to put in my reason as to why this story is a M rating. It is because of violence, sexual situations and death. As you can tell in this chapter, I will be putting a little italic caption to where the scene takes place.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognisable characters.**

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Everyone remembered. She had broken the curse. The daughter of Snow White and Prince James had broken the curse, like he had predicted. Did it work on everyone? Mr Gold had poured the most powerful love potion into the well. Magic had been brought into the land too. He needed it. Two reasons: to help his wife but mostly to find his son. It is known that he had never broken a deal both as Rumplestiltskin and as Mr Gold. He broken a deal once. With his son. That broken deal cost him his son.

He knew where his wife was but he had to wake her. He walked to the hospital without any pain. With magic, he had no limp. With magic, everyone was twice as afraid of him. They knew he was Rumplestiltskin. He had found Belle, the only person not afraid of him and cared for him, as the corrupt man he was and is. As for his wife, she had disappeared after the birth of their son. There had been a letter saying she had left him because of his cowardice but that was false. She would never have left their son behind.

He walked into Storybrooke Hospital and straight to the Intensive Care Unit. He nodded to the nurse there, who was staring at him in shock. She still couldn't believe that she was in a completely different world. But she still stayed at her post caring for the only patient in the Unit. He stood at the edge of the bed of the only patient. The breaking of the curse had not awoken her. "Oh Katrina." He sighed and sat in the chair next to her. "Why hasn't it worked?"

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

Katrina lifted her skirts slightly and walked to the manor. She could see her father trading with the wool merchant. Her father made his fortune through farmland. It was only recently had he started using his inherited fortune to extend his wealth by using the land as farmland. The farm had sheep, cows and horses. The sold the sheep's wool and the cow's milk. The horses were used to control the sheep and also their foals were sold for profit once they were old enough.

She walked into the courtyard to come face-to-face with the wool merchant's son. "Oh hello." She smiled a little.

"Hello Katrina." Her father greeted her. "This is Rumplestiltskin. He has taken over his late father's business."

"Oh." Katrina spoke softly as she linked her arm with her father's arm. "I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, my Lady." He gave her a shy smile, bowing his head. "I shall return tomorrow to pick up the wool." He bowed to them both and left. Leading his horse and cart out of the courtyard. Both Katrina and her father watched him leave. Rumplestiltskin dared to look back at them, his eyes meeting Katrina's. Her cheeks seem to burn as his eyes bore into her soul.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

"How is she?" Mr Gold asked the nurse. He couldn't remember who she was. His hand was wrapped around his wife's.

"Still the same. There has not been any changes since she arrived here." She spoke nervously, not taking her eyes of the man.

"Who did this to her? Put her in this state?"

"No one knows." The nurse shrugged her shoulders and checked the woman's stats. "Her breathing and heartbeat have been regular ever since."

"If anything changes. A slight rise blood pressure. Anything. No matter how small it is." He lifted her hand and kissed it. "I'll be back again." He let go of her limp hand and stood up. "What happened to you, Katrina?"

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

The next day for Katrina began again. All the same. Her life so routine. She sat at her vanity table and brushed her long brown hair. She stared at her reflection, wishing herself to be beautiful like her sisters. It was pointless. Even her dark blue gown could not help her to look or feel beautiful. She stood up, left her room and broke her fast. It wasn't very early as her father was awake and her brother was on the estate. As was the woollen merchant. She stood in the doorway as her father and Theodore spoke with the man. She watched them for a moment, especially the man. "Katrina? What are you doing standing there gawking?" Her brother asked, giving her a glare.

"Just watching." She stepped out of the doorway and towards them. "Father, I'm going to the river." She kissed her father's cheek and brushed past her brother, leaving the three men to their business. It was a man's world and she was just in it. Her path led her to the river, to her favourite spot and she lost in a world that was her own.

"'Ello missy." A voice sneered nearby.

Her head shot up and she saw two bandits stalking towards her. "I'll scream if you come any closer." Sitting up quickly, her book in her hand.

"I doubt that." The second bandit grinned as he held his sword out towards her. "By the time anybody arrives here, you will be long gone."

Katrina stepped backwards. She quickly glanced behind her to see that she was very close to the river. She couldn't swim, so jumping into the river was not an option. "What do you want?"

"A pretty girl to keep us warm at night." The first one laughed and reached forward to grab her but she was quick. She swung her heavy book at him, striking him in the head. "Bitch!" He groaned as she ran towards the house. "Get her, you idiot!"

Katrina ran but the second bandit was faster. Now she could scream. "Help!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The man caught her, clamped his hand over her mouth and pulled the first bandit. "Got her." He held her tightly as the first man stalked towards her. "She screamed. We best get moving."

"Scream again, missy and I will cut your throat." He held the point of the sword close to her throat. She held her breath, fearing that the sword would cut her if she did. "Let's go, quickly." The two men dragged her towards two horses. The first man mounted his horse. "Give me the girl." She was harshly lifted onto the horse, in front of this bandit, who held her tightly and kicked his horse's flanks.

She struggled against his grip but he held her tightly. "Let me go!"

"Katrina!" Her father shouted.

"PAPA!" She screamed in fright, looking over the bandit's shoulder and seeing her father running after her. "Papa!" He stopped running, catching his breath. "Theodore!" She screamed when she saw her brother chasing after them on his horse, followed by Rumplestiltskin, on his own horse. It was useless. The bandits rode into the dense forest and she could no longer see her brother.

After an hour's hard ride, they came to a stop. She was roughly pulled from the horse and dragged into a camp. There were 3 other men there, sitting around a fire. Her hands were bound, her ankles tied together and gagged. She was terrified. As much as she didn't get along with her brother, she desperately wanted to see him again. She knew he would find her and take her home. She was placed away from the fire, up against a tree, where she was in view but not in the way.

- - - - - – - - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - -

"We have to find her!" Theodore insisted. He had tried to follow their tracks but nothing came of it. He and Rumplestiltskin returned to the manor, to find his father had collapsed in the courtyard and was ill in bed. Theodore had messaged his brothers, in order for some help.

"I know where they will go but it is uncertain." Rumplestiltskin spoke up. "I can find her."

"You!" Theodore sneered. "You are part of the plot. The distraction." Whirling around to face the younger man.

"I am not!" He stood up for himself. "My father used to deal with them but stopped when he found out they were murderers." He glared at the older man, who was actually only about 4 years older than him. "They were the ones who murdered my father!"

Theodore stood there in shock. "Where are they?"

"Let me go. If you approach them, they will surely run or kill Lady Katrina." He places his hand on Theodore's shoulder. "My Lord, please. Let me prove to you that I am not a bandit."

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Rumplestiltskin left the hospital with a heavy weight on his heart. He wanted Katrina to wake in order to know the truth. Did she leave him because of his cowardice? Or did she not want to live a pauper's life? Or was she forced to leave? He climbed into his car, unable to shake the human side of him away. His hands gripped the steering wheel, where he was drawn to his wedding ring. He had never taken it off. He would never take it off.

He tried to imagine what their lives would have been like if she had not left. Would he have been normal and not become the Dark One? Would they have had more children? Would her family have accepted them back? There were too many 'Would' questions. He started the car and returned home, where Belle was waiting for him. They had settled into a little routine. She would help in the shop and around the house. He liked it. Her presence soothed him.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

Katrina watched as the men laughed, ate and drank in front of the fire while she leant against a tree tired, hungry and cold. Tears fell down her cheeks at the thought of never going home again. She heard a snap of a twig behind her. She froze thinking it was a wolf or a bear. She couldn't call out to the men and they were too distracted to take any notice of her. They thought she was safe where she was. Occasionally one of them would look at her. They would look at her with a look of lust. She was innocent in many ways but she knew what that look meant. They were going to harm her, force themselves on her for their own pleasure and she would be ruined.

A hand clamped over her mouth. She looked at the owner and saw Rumplestiltskin. She gave a sigh of relief but panicked when he hid behind the tree. She looked towards the men, one of them was slowly standing up. He ignored her, moving into his tent. Rumplestiltskin reappeared. He quickly began cutting the bonds around her ankles. "Shhhhh..." He whispered in her ear as he quickly cut the bonds from around her wrists. "Quickly." He held her elbow and she crawled around the tree to meet him. He pulled the cloth away from her mouth. "We have to run."

"Yes." She whispered as he helped her to her feet. She kept hold of his hand as they started running. He led her away from the camp, where the shouts had begun. They had discovered she was gone. "They're coming." She gripped his hand a little tighter.

"My horse is not far." He said as he held her hand tighter. He was right. There was his horse, waiting obediently for his master. He mounted first and helped Katrina on behind him. "Hold on."

She nervously wrapped her arms around his waist and held herself against his back. He kicked his horse and they were away but they were not going in the direction of her home. "Where are we going?"

"Going a different route. They will go straight to the manor." He called over his shoulder to her. "That is the first route they will think of." She nodded against his back. She had to trust him. He had rescued her from a terrible fate. But she barely knew him, how could she trust what he was saying? She couldn't but she had to.

* * *

**A/N: Going to try and get this story finished before 30th September! Cannot WAIT for the new series! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Any improvements needed?**

**Responses from chapter I:**

**Friend: **Thank you. Yes, she is Baelfire's mother. That's no secret as you can tell in this chapter with Mr Gold at the hospital.

**Ethlena:** Thank you very much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The story popped into my head as I was frustrated with not knowing about what happened to Baelfire's mother. So I have done my own version.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

_Enchanted Forest_

The two had seemed to be riding for nearly an hour when he pulled the horse to a stop, just on the outskirts of a village. "Where are we?" She asked in a whisper.

"My village." He kept his focus on the quiet and dark village as he answered her. "We'll rest here for tonight and we will return you home in the morning." He urged the horse into a trot, approaching a small house. "Here we are." He helped her dismount and then jumped from the horse himself. He left his horse for a moment and led her into the house. "Sit by the fire. I won't be long." He walked out of the small cottage, leaving her standing in the middle of it.

She smiled to herself. It was small but warm enough. It was a home, not just a house. This was lived in. A fire embers brightly in the grate. The bed was situated close to it. One the other side of the small dwelling was a spindle and bags of sheep's wool sitting beside it. She moved towards the fire, placing a log onto it, making embers catch it alight and she sat on the stool, which sat next to it. "Much better." She smiled as the roaring fire warmed her. She jumped to her feet at the sound of the door opening. Katrina did not relax when Rumplestiltskin walked into his home. She was still unsure of this man.

"Here." He took a cloak out of a trunk and held it out to her. "You must be cold." She stood there staring at him. "I'm not going to hurt you. Please take it. You're shivering."

"Thank you." She said timidly as she took the thick woollen cloak, wrapping it around her shoulders. The thick material instantly warmed her. She sat back on the stool. "Won't they come looking for me here? This is the nearest village."

"I don't know. But I can hide you." He smiled nervously. "I have a room underneath the cottage that I use to store food. They won't look for you there." He kept his distance. It was obvious that she was unsure about him and he wanted to reassure her by trying to make her feel welcome and comfortable. "You best get some sleep." He nodded towards the large bed which was covered in furs.

"Where will you sleep?" She asked as she stood up slowly, keeping her distance.

"I won't sleep." He gave her a small smile. "I'm going to stay awake just in case they come to the village." Katrina nodded slowly and walked to the bed. "I promise that I will get you home soon and safely." He spoke gently as he moved the stool close to the window as she took off her shoes and climbed into his warm bed. She watched him silently before she felt her eyes drift closed and she was soon asleep.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

It was night and Rumplestiltskin sat at his desk in his library, just staring at the opposite wall. He had magic and everyone knew who they truly were. They were too busy baying for Regina's blood. He had time to think of how he was going to find Baelfire and awaken his wife. He had tried kissing her but nothing seemed to happen. He had to know who put Katrina into her coma. He needed to know.

"Rumplestiltskin?" A soft voice came from the door. He looked up and Belle walked in. When they returned to his home, a few days ago, she was allowed to thoroughly wash and was given a new set of clothes. Today she wore dark blue jeans with a white shirt and all her hair was tied in a long French plait. "Are you well?" She walked further into the library and stood next to him.

"I am well. Thank you." He spoke gently, reaching out for her hand, holding it firmly in his. "I am just thinking."

"Where did you go today?" She asked curiously as she knelt beside him, her hand still laying over his own.

He gave a long sigh and sat back in his chair. He removed his gaze from the wall and looked down at this beautiful woman. "I suppose I should tell you the truth." He moved his hand from underneath her hand and placed his hand on top of her own. "I am married and my wife currently lies in a coma in the hospital."

"She hasn't woken up. You thought she would because the curse is broken." Belle spoke gently and placed her other hand on top of his, so his hand was sandwiched between her small ones. "Have you tried magic?"

"No. It could make it worse. Magic is unpredictable here." He shook his head and sighed heavily. It was going to be a while before he had to decide between his wife and Belle.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

Katrina awoke in the morning feeling groggy but very warm. The furs kept the night chill from her. She could smell cooking. She sat up slowly and turned towards the fire, where Rumplestiltskin was making tea and some broth. "Good morning." She climbed out of bed and tried to untangle her hair by pulling her fingers through it.

"Good morning." He smiled and held out a cup of steaming tea to her. "Some tea. I... I don't know how you take it. I just put a dash of milk in it."

"It's how I like it." She smiled a little and sipped her tea. "Well, it seems I can trust you. You did not kill me in my sleep. Nor did you sell me off to the bandits during the night." She chuckled lightly as she sat on the stool.

"I see." He chuckled as he dished out food into a bowl. "It's not much but it will keep you warm on our journey."

"Our journey?" She asked when she placed her cup on the ground and took the bowl and spoon from him.

"I went out just before dawn to see the situation and the bandits seem to be watching the road towards your manor." He sat opposite her and ate his own bowl of food. "I will take you on another road but it will take all day to get there."

"Oh right. Thank you." She nodded.

"There is a problem." He noted as he held his bowl on his lap. "You look too obvious. They would spot you a mile away." He stood up, placing the bowl on the stool and moving towards a trunk. He opened it and pulled out a dark green dress. "It was my mother's." He smiled as he carried it to her. "I'll wait outside." He spoke nervously, a hint of pink painted his cheeks.

"Thank you." She smiled timidly as she placed her empty bowl on the ground and took it from him. "It's beautiful." She smiled a little more and watched him leave the cottage. She lay the dress on top of the furs and unlaced herself from her expensive, yet impracticable, dark blue gown. He was right. She would stand out a mile as they travelled. She quickly dressed in the green gown, tying the back of the dress quickly. She knew her appearance was adequate but she just wanted to sort her hair. She ran her fingers through it again and she deemed herself acceptable.

"Are you ready?" He knocked on the door, remaining outside.

"Yes. You can come back in." She called back to him and blushed when he came back inside and stared at her. "It fits perfectly." She blushed even more when he continued to stare at her, stepping closer, while placing the cloak over her shoulders.

He opened and closed his mouth silently a few times before he found the words to speak. "It suits you but we best get moving." He held his hand out to her but dropped it when she did not take it. "Sorry." He mumbled and the two left the cottage and began on the journey to return her home to her family. Her rich dress lay on the bed forgotten by them both.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Katrina received only one other visitor in hospital. The woman would sit with her and read to the comatose woman. She knew that this woman was Mr Gold's wife but the woman did not know that she was the one who had put the young woman in an eternal sleep.

Until now.

"I am sorry, my Lady." She spoke to her. "I did it for your own good and it was your family's wishes. I did not realise that I had left it too long." She dared not touch the woman, just in case something happened. Good or bad. "I've outstayed my welcome." She spoke gently and stood up from her seat. "Once your husband finds out I put you in this sleep, I will wake you but only when he asks and knows the truth." She stared at the woman for a moment before leaving the Intensive Care Unit.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

The two of them had been riding for over an hour and they had not said a word to the other. Katrina had her arms wrapped around him, her hands gripping his green wool tunic. The ride was uncomfortable but that's how it was going to be for the next few hours. "Let's rest for a moment." He announced as he pulled the horse to a stop, helping her jump from the horse and he followed suit. He tied his horse to a fence and Rumplestitskin and Katrina sat at the base of a tree. They shared a loaf of bread between them.

"What was your mother like?" Katrina asked curiously.

Rumplestiltskin smiled slightly and leant against the tree. "She was kind, beautiful, and the most extraordinary woman." He smiled still as he spoke about her. All the good memories he had as a child about her came flooding back.

"When did you lose her?" She watched him.

"Two winters ago." He smiled sadly and picked at his bread. "She died from the influenza epidemic."

"Oh right. I am sorry." She nodded slightly. "I lost my older sister to the illness. We both had it." She smiled a little.

"I am sorry." He wanted to reach out and take her hand. He could see the sadness in her eyes. "A few people in the village lost their lives."

"I see." She nodded and gave him a smile. "What about your father? What was he like?"

He laughed loudly. "Dad was... Different." He laughed again and sat up straight. "He was a stern father but he was strict. We got along really well." He handed her a flask of water. "We'll get moving soon. Don't want to risk them catching us."

"Oh yes." She nodded and ate one more bit of her bread, handing it back to him. She stood up. "We best get moving."

"Yes. Your family will be worried for you." He stood up, placing their bread into a sack on the horse. He mounted the horse and she followed suit. "Let's go." He kicked the horse and they began at a slow pace. Her arms were tight around him as they rode around the edge of the forest.

- - - – - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - -

**A/N: Slowly but surely getting there. :D**

**Responses:**

**robinsparkles14:** I didn't like Rumplestiltskin's wife especially when everyone says that she left him. I don't like that. I hope this story does change your mind about her. I never thought of her as Belle but looking back I can see what you mean.


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

_Enchanted Forest_

"Oh no." He spoke quietly as they approached the road that led towards the manor. "I can see them. They're blocking the road. It seems our journey will be a little longer."

"How do you know?" She spoke quietly.

They crossed over the road, continuing along the edge of the forest. He pointed down the road and there lay a fallen tree on the road. "They do it to rob people." He kicked his horse into a trot. "It's how they killed my father. They block the road and hide in the trees."

"Oh I see." She nodded and held him a little tighter, trying to comfort him from her position. "So, how long will it take us to get there?"

"A day at the most. We'll have to go out of our way to get to your manor." He spoke as they trotted along. "We'll stop at noon for food and then continue on until it starts getting dark."

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Everyday, Rumplestiltskin visited his wife. Some days he would visit alone and other days he visited with Belle. She never went into the room as she didn't want to disturb their time together. "You would like Belle. She is very sweet, beautiful and so kind." He spoke gently and held her hand. "I miss you, Katrina. I have done ever since you left me." He sighed heavily. "But I think I love Belle. I know I shouldn't but I do." His finger was playing with his wedding ring. "I still love you."

"Mr Gold... Um... Sorry. Visiting hours are over." The nurse spoke gently.

"Thank you. I will leave in a moment." He lifted her hand close to his lips. The nurse left the room. "Wake up, my love. Please." He kissed her knuckles softly. "I shall be back tomorrow. Like I always do." He stood up, straightened his suit and left. It felt strange not having to use his cane any more. He missed bits of his non-magical life in Storybrooke but not all of them. His painful limp he did not miss. "I love you, my darling."

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

When they stopped at noon, they hid within the trees. Here, Rumplestiltskin gave a yawn. "Oh! You haven't slept!" Katrina exclaimed when she caught the second yawn.

"I'll sleep when you're safe." He shook his head and pulled out some food and the water flask.

"No. Sleep now. I'll wake you in an hour. You are more use to us both with some sleep in your system than nearly falling asleep from exhaustion." She urged him. "Please. Sleep for a while."

"Here." He pulled out a dagger from his boot and held it out to her. "Just in case. If anyone approaches, wake me immediately."

"Of course. Just sleep. Please." She led him to the tree and waited for him to sit down. She watched him as he closed his eyes and was asleep within minutes. He looked so tired and it was her fault. Well, the bandits fault. She smiled as he slept. He looked peaceful again.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Emma Swan had made it her duty to see if every resident of Storybrooke was coping with their memories and identities returning. Today, she was visiting the hospital and seeing if the patients and staff were comfortable. She brought Henry along as he refused to go back to Regina, who was hell bent on making sure everyone has unhappy ending.

She had reached the Intensive Care Unit, where she found Henry sitting with a young woman. He was reading to her from his story book. She now understood that all his stories were, in fact, true. She pushed open the door and listened to him. "No matter what the two of them did, they could not deny that they had fallen in love. Two people from two different societies were not meant to be together but these two were going to defy all odds and be together." He closed the book and watched the comatose woman.

"Henry?" Emma spoke and walked inside. "Who is she?"

"Lady Katrina." He smiled at his mother. "Well, that's who she was before she ran away and married a poor man." He opened the book and holding it out to Emma. "She's Rumplestiltskin's wife."

"Mr Gold's wife?" Looking down at the picture of a young couple on their wedding day. "I never knew."

"Nobody did." A voice came from behind them. "Miss Swan. Hello Henry." He gave them both a smile. "Yes. She is my wife. Right now, I am trying to find a way to wake her." He looked at Henry's book. "Does your book say anything about who placed her in this state?"

"I'm sorry, Mr Gold. Her story finishes when you marry her." Henry said as he held his book close to his chest.

"We'll leave you the two alone." Emma nodded and escorted Henry out of the room and the hospital. Once they were in her car and driving back towards the police station. "You lied to Mr Gold."

"Yes." Henry nodded and opened his book again. "I know who put her to sleep and why she did." Reading the story silently to himself.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

Rumplestiltskin had had enough rest and they were soon on their way again. "We should find a place to shelter. It will be too dark to travel any further."

"There!" She pointed to a cottage,which seemed to have no life inside. "We can rest there for the night." They reached the cottage and she dismounted. She cautiously approached the cottage but it was abandoned and empty, so she entered it.

Rumplestiltskin closely followed her. "I'll get some firewood." He smiled a little as he handed her the dagger. "Stay inside." He left and returned 15 minutes later with a load of firewood. He knelt in front of the fireplace and began lighting a fire. Soon, the whole cottage was filled with warm and light. The two sat in silence as Katrina made some soup for them both. "Tell me about your siblings." Rumplestiltskin broke the silence. "What are they like?"

She laughed softly. "Nothing like me. Well, my brothers are strong, courageous and brilliant. My sisters are beautiful, clever and everything I'm not."

"You are beautiful." He blurted out. He was so shocked at the statement that he looked away.

"No. I'm not. Well, compared to my sisters, I'm just plain little Katrina." She shrugged her shoulders as she stared at her lap. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment. She hated talking about herself and comparing herself to her sisters because they were beauties and she was not. Plus, he had said she was beautiful. Only her father had called her beautiful. Her mother always called her plain. Hence the nickname, plain little Katrina.

He knelt in front of her and wiped away the tears, that were falling down her cheeks. She had not realised that she was crying. "I have not met your sisters but you are very beautiful." He lifted her head by placing his finger under her chin. Their eyes met. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." He knelt up and kissed her lips softly.

He pulled away and she stared at him. Her eyes wide with shock. Her lower lip trembled for a split second. "Kiss me again." She asked him as she knelt on the floor in front of him.

"Yes, my Lady." He smiled and pulled her close, his lips pressing hard against her own. When they pulled away a few minutes later, they just stared at each other, breathing heavily. "What now?"

"I... I don't know." She said sadly. Their kiss was spontaneous. But was it true love or was it just a passing fancy? Her hands still rested on his shoulders and his hands on her waist. What could they do? They were from completely different social circles. Her father would never allow her to marry him. Marry him? Why did she think that? It was impossible. Or was it?

"Katrina?" He moved closer, resting his forehead against her own. "Come back to me." He stroked her face gently.

She laughed slightly. "Sorry. I was thinking." Her smile broadening as she studied his face. He was smiling. A smile where it reached his eyes and the whole of his face seemed to be alight. "We need to rest." She smiled as she cupped his cheek with her hand. This time she initiated the kiss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - -

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Went to London for a few days to shop and see Shrek the Musical, which is AMAZING!**

**Responses:**

**LoverOfRumpelstiltskin:** I dislike her because of the rumours stated in Desperate Souls. So I wanted to write this story about his wife in a good light. I just hope in Season 2 we learn more about her and what happened to her.


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter V**

**Note: Where the 'M' rating comes into play. Nothing graphic Starts from this part in the Enchanted Forest and ends just before Storybrooke, if you don't want to read it, you can just skip it.**

_Enchanted Forest_

The kiss grew. Both of them lost in their actions and ignoring their thoughts and consciences. Her thoughts told her to stop before she regretted it. So did his. She shifted closer and wrapped her arms tight around him. His hands rested on her back, pulling her close to his body. She gasped as his teeth nipped her lower lip. She did the same and he pushed her backwards. She ran her fingers through his short hair as they kissed. "We need to stop." He whispered when she pulled her lips away and kissed below his ear.

"No. I want this." Katrina spoke hotly, her hands dipping under his tunic. "Please, Rumplestiltskin. Show me love."

"I will, but not like this." He rolled off her, lying on his side, and facing her. She breathed heavily, staring at the ceiling. "It can never happen." He watched her, taking in her beauty.

She turned to face him. "I don't care. All my life, I have had people make my decisions for me. Now, I am making this one." She rolled on top of him, looking down at him. "Please. Let me have this one decision."

His hands ran up her back. "I don't want you regretting it in the morning."

"I won't. From the moment I met you, I felt an attraction for you. But this past two days I have felt that attraction grow. I would now deny my family for you." She giggled nervously as she looked down at him.

"Don't say that." He spoke quietly as he rubbed her back gently. "You will regret it." But before he could try and change her mind, her lips were on his. "My Lady..." He grumbled against her lips as he turned them over. He pinned her wrists to the dirty floor as he lay over her.

"Call me Katrina." She whispered, her eyes looking between his lips and eyes.

How could he resist? "Katrina..." He whispered. But he couldn't resist her. He pressed his lips hard against her own. He released her hands and she was able to wrap her arms tight around him. The passion grew. Her hands pulled his tunic and shirt over his head and throwing it to the side. Instinct and desire was taking over her. Her hands rested on his shoulders as they continued to kiss.

She held him close and slowly urged him onto his back, with herself on top of him. She felt his hands on the back of her dress, undoing the ties. She pulled away from his tempting lips. "Have you been with a woman before?"

He looked away from her and stopped loosening her gown. "Once. I... I paid a woman."

"Oh." She nodded slowly. She laughed softly. "Well, at least you know what to do." She ran her hand down his cheek before bending down to kiss him more.

Rumplestiltskin chuckled against her lips but immediately returned to concentrating on undoing her dress and kissing her perfectly full lips. His hands finished their job and ran down her back, resting on her backside. He gave her ample behind a small squeeze. He smiled when she gasped against his lips. He repeated the action before sitting up. His hands ghosted up her arms until he reached her shoulders, where he pushed her dress from her shoulders. "Katrina..." He whispered as he leant forward and kissed her shoulder, his hands still pushing her dress off her torso.

She clambered off him and pushed her dress to the ground. She stood in front of him in only a slip. "Rumple..." She whispered when he stood and pulled her close. The pair lay back on the hard ground and proceeded to undress. The couple memorised the other person's gasps and whispers as they joined together in front of the roaring fire. Once over, they lay on the ground with Rumplestiltskin's cloak over them. His arms tight around her as she lay on his chest. They said nothing.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

"So who did put his wife to sleep?" Emma asked her son as they sat in her apartment. Cups of hot cocoa in their hands.

"Reul Ghorm." Henry said after a sip of his drink. "The Blue Fairy. She must have done it for a reason. It doesn't say in the book. It just says that she did it." Looking at his book, which lay on the table.

"What else does it say about her?" She asked curiously.

Henry opened the book. "She married Rumplestiltskin against her family's wishes. They had a son. But after that, there is nothing about her."

Emma sighed. "Oh well. Mr Gold can find out for himself. I'm helping him no longer." She drained the last of her drink and went to the sink. Once she was finished, she watched Henry as he read another story.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

In the early hours of the morning, the two woke up together, still in each other's arms. "Good morning." She smiled up at him.

"Good morning." He too smiled as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "How do you feel?"

"Magnificent." She laughed softly, her fingers stroking his chest. "We best eat and get moving."

Rumplestiltskin kissed her forehead and ran his fingers down her bare back. "We best get dressed first." The two agreed but not after they returned to last night's feelings. Once dressed and fed, they were on their way. "What happens now?" He asked, their hands held together as they rode the north road towards her home. "Between us two?"

"I don't know." She whispered, kissing his shoulder. "None of my family will approve." She sighed heavily and rested her cheek on his back. "How far away is the manor?"

"Half an hour." He spoke gently. In half an hour, she would be gone. Their brief romance would come to an end.

"Half an hour." She repeated him.

He raised her hand and brought it to his lips. "I don't want to let you go." Kissing her knuckles. "It's going to hurt."

Tears were falling down her cheeks. "I know. It hurts already." Quickly wiping her eyes with her free hand. "I don't want to let you go." She repeated him, bringing her arm around him, holding herself close to him. "I'll think of something. I don't want to leave you."

They were soon approaching the manor. The large building getting closer. "Thought of anything?"

"Yes. Come to the river tonight." She kissed his back again. "We'll talk there."

"Yes." He tapped her hands as they entered the courtyard.

The door swung open and her entire family flooded out of the manor. "Katrina!" Her mother exclaimed as her daughter dismounted the horse.

"Mama!" She cried and ran to her mother's open arms.

"Oh my girl!" She held her tightly, kissing her daughter's hair. "You're safe."

Katrina sobbed in her mother's arms. "Oh Mama." She pulled away from her mother. "Where's Papa?" None of them answered. She looked to her brothers and sister-in-laws. "Mother?"

"When you were taken? Your father chased after you but he fell. He's still in bed." Her mother explained to her.

"Oh Papa." She gasped. She quickly glanced behind her at Rumplestiltskin, who was watching her intently. It was too much. She ran into the house, straight to her father's bed chambers. "Papa!" She cried as she ran into the room.

"Katrina..." He gasped as she knelt next to him, grasping his hand. "You're safe."

"Yes. Rumplestiltskin rescued me." She smiled and kissed her father's knuckles. "I'm not going anywhere for a long time. Not until you are better." She chuckled and kissed his knuckles again.

"Send for your saviour." Her father smiled and stroked her hand. "I want to thank him personally."

"Yes Papa." She smiled and stood up. "I shan't be long." She lifted her dirty skirts.

"Where did you get that dress?" Her father asked as he tried to sit up.

"Oh." She looked down at the dress. "It was Rumplestiltskin's mother's dress. He thought it would be best if I wore something less rich. To not draw attention to myself as we travelled." She smiled and left the room. She found her family and Rumplestiltskin in the hallway of the manor. "Um... Rumplestiltskin. My father wishes to speak to you."

"Of course, my Lady." He bows to her mother and leaving with Katrina. Once out of earshot, they stopped for a moment. "Are you happy to be home?"

"Yes. And no." She chuckled. She reached out and held his hand gently. "I don't want you to leave."

"Me neither." He gripped her hand a little tighter. "Come. We best not keep your father waiting."

She let go of his hand. "This way." She walked ahead and entered her father's chambers. "Papa."

The old man looked at the newcomers. "Come in, young man." Katrina led Rumplestiltskin to a chair next to her father's bed. "I owe you my life, young man. You brought my Katrina home safely."

"It was nothing, my Lord." He smiled shyly and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Katrina. Go into my desk drawer. There is a bag of money in there." He smiled at his daughter, who was standing at the foot of his bed.

"Yes Papa." She nodded and went to his desk, opening the drawer and took out the bag of money.

"Give it to Rumplestiltskin. It's a reward for rescuing my daughter." He smiled from his bed as Katrina held out the bag to her rescuer. "Please. It's what you deserve."

Rumplestiltskin stood and took the bag of money from Katrina. "Thank you, my Lord. My Lady." He bowed to her. "I best be going. I have to return to my village."

"Of course." Her father smiled. The old man feel into a peaceful sleep. His first one in two days.

Katrina and Rumplestiltskin left the room together. "Are you still meeting me tonight?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yes. I'll be there at midnight." He quickly kissed her cheek and left her.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Katrina's visitor arrived on time. 10 o'clock in the morning on the dot. "Reul Ghorm." Mr Gold sneered as the woman walked into the room. "I knew it would be you."

"You knew it would be me?" She asked as she stood in the doorway.

Mr Gold stood from his chair in the corner. "You did this to my wife?" Pointing to Katrina.

"I did." She shook her head. "Her family asked me to."

He scoffed and walked towards the small woman. "How dare you?! You did this without my consent! She is my wife!"

"I was under the impression that you knew!" She stood her ground to this man, even if he was a dangerous and terrifying man. "I would never have done it if you had no knowledge."

"Why did you do it?!" He shouted at her, causing a nurse to rush in.

"Because she is dying!" Reul Ghorm shouted back. "Your wife was seriously ill when her family asked me to save her."

"Wake her up!"

"I can't. My magic is unpredictable. You know that." She was now speaking calmly, her hands grasped together in front of her skirt. "Even if I did, she would die. There is nothing to stop her from dying."

Mr Gold turned to face his wife, who did look ill. "Please. Is there anything you can do?"

"I tried." She spoke softly. "I'm sorry. If she wakes up, she'll die." She turned away from him. "I'm sorry." Leaving Mr Gold and his wife alone.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

Katrina dressed in a dark blue dress and wrapped her cloak around her shoulders. It was close to midnight. Her family and servants were all asleep. Her brothers were staying the night with their wives and would return to their houses in the morning. The young woman quietly left her room and the manor. She rushed down to the river. He was not there. It was too good to be true.

A twig snapped behind her. She pulled out the dagger, which was concealed in her bodice. It was the one Rumplestiltskin had given her. She spun around and was met with Rumplestiltskin. "You came." She rushed over to him and threw herself into his arms. "I thought you wouldn't."

"I never break my promises." He kissed her hair. The two of them sat on the edge of the river and they spoke quietly. They tried to think of ways in which they could be together. None of them would happen. There was no way in which they could be together with her parent's permission.

* * *

**A/N: I want to try and get this story finished before the series starts but I doubt that will happen. Please review. Let me know what you all think. :D**


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

_Enchanted Forest_

For many nights, Rumplestiltskin would come and visit her. They would meet at the edge of the river. Those nights, they would talk, even made love. But, one night, he told her that he had to go away to another kingdom for a few months for business. She agreed to wait for him. She knew her parents would never approve of her marrying Rumplestiltskin. So, they both decided that when he returned, they would run away together and marry. Their parting was hard. She cried against his shoulder and he found it hard to let her go.

For 2 months, Katrina put on a brave face and pretended that she was fine. Underneath she was breaking her heart. She missed Rumplestiltskin terribly. She missed him so much, that it was making her ill. She became confined to her bed with her maid taking care of her. Her family stayed away from her, in case her illness was contagious. "My Lady." Her maid lowered her voice, when she sat next to her charge. "You haven't bled for nearly 3 months."

"What?" Katrina gasped as she sat up on her bed, staring at the older woman. "How can that be? Is it because I am ill?"

"I have told no one but you are expecting a child." She held the young woman's hand in comfort. "Everyday, your day dresses have become tighter on you. I've had to let many of your dresses out."

"Oh!" She gasped in shock and climbed out of bed. "What do I do?" She began pacing in front of her fire. Her hands resting on her flat stomach. There was no real evidence of her pregnancy but her stomach felt a little harder. "Don't tell anybody. I will tell them when I'm ready."

"Yes, miss." She nodded.

Katrina spun around to face the maid. "Now, go to your duties. If you tell anyone, I will have you dismissed."

"Yes miss." She curtseyed and left the room. Leaving Katrina alone with her thoughts.

She knew that Rumplestiltskin would not be back for quite some time. She had to act fast. She rushed to her desk, sat down, and begun to pen two letters. Tonight was the night that she would run away.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Mr Gold sat in his study with a bottle of whisky. The news had been hard to hear. She was dying? She would die if she woke up? He downed the contents of his glass and poured himself another drink. He stood up and moved to the window with the glass in his hand. The rain poured down outside. The weather was reflecting his mood. He was sad. He admitted it to Belle over dinner. She listened to him when he spoke about his wife.

"Rumplestiltskin?" Belle's sweet, kind voice spoke from the doorway. "I'm going to walk into town. We need a few things."

"Sure." He nodded, not looking away from the window. It was a day like this when Katrina ran away to be with him. It was the happiest day of his life.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

Night fell and Katrina was ready to leave. She was dressed in the dress Rumplestiltskin gave her. It had become her favourite dress. It was just green. Noting fancy. Just a dress. She had stolen some bread and wine from the kitchen and packed it in a small bag with another dress. She had written a note to her family, telling them of her plans and that she was very sorry. She left her room quietly. She would walk out of the house barefoot and put her boots on when she reached the stables.

She reached her father's study and slipped inside. Placing the note on the desk. "So, you are going?" Her father spoke from the large chair by the fire.

"Papa..." She gasped, grasping her boots in one hand and bag in the other.

"I noticed the moment you brought him to see me." He stood up and walked towards her. "I'm happy for you. I'm happy that you have found someone."

Katrina stared at him in shock. "What do you mean?"

"I'm letting you go to him." He stood in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I know he will look after you and you will look after him." He pulled her into a hug. "Especially your child."

"How do you know?" She stepped back, tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Your mother gave me 9 children. Of course I noticed." He kissed her forehead. "Here." He held out a small bag of money. "For the wedding, for your lives. But know, that this is the only help I'll give you. He can never come here for business ever again. I'm sorry, my child."

"Yes Papa." She nodded and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Papa." Taking the small bag of money, putting it in her bag. She was crying. Of course she was. She was leaving home. Leaving her family for a whole new life. "You be careful." She smiled up at him as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs.

"I will." He smiled as he kissed her forehead again. "Go. I'll break the news to your mother in the morning."

Katrina nodded and stepped away from him. "I love you, Papa." She whispered as she left the study and finally left the house. Upon reaching the stables, she put on her boots. "Come on, Dandy." She saddled and bridled her horse. "We're going away." Leading him out of the stables and down to the river. "Just one thing to do." She took out another note and hid it in the trunk of the tree. "Let's go." She mounted her horse and began on her way.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Belle did not need to get anything from town. She was going to visit her father. He had been released from hospital and was recovering at home. She was so nervous to knock on his door but she did it. She had not seen him for many, many years. The door opened and there he stood. "Father." She whispered and smiled broadly.

"Belle." He gasped, holding onto his walking stick. "Come in." He shuffled back to allow her inside his home. His heart was pounding with excitement as she accepted his offer and moved inside. She was alive and well. She was here.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

Rumplestiltskin rode towards his village. His travels exhausted him. All he wanted to do was sleep but he had something more important to do. Bring Katrina home with him. He froze as he saw a horse in his cottage paddock. "What...?" He frowned as he approached the house. He gasped when he saw Katrina rushing out of it. He quickly dismounted and rushed to her. When they met, she threw herself at him, her arms around his neck and face buried in his shoulder. "Why are you here?"

"I had to come." She sobbed against his shoulder. "Come inside." She lifted her head and kissed him softly. "I will tell you everything."

"Let me put the horse in the stable and I shall be there." He kissed her again, longer than she had kissed him. "I have missed you."

"And I." She chuckled softly and kissed him once more. Not caring that the villagers were watching them. "I'll boil some water for you to wash." She rested her hand on his shoulder before turning to go inside, but not without another look at him.

He watched her as she disappeared into the cottage. He didn't care that she was here already. He was very glad that she was here. Once the horses were secure, he returned inside. He stood in the doorway as he watched her heat some water and cut some bread. "How long have you been here?" He asked as he walked inside, sitting at the table.

"A week." She smiled at him as she brought him a cup of water and a plate of bread. The faint sounds of raindrops began hitting the roof before the rain poured down. She sat next to him and watched him eat. "I'm so glad to see you." She smiled widely. She couldn't believe it. They were finally together. Even with her father's permission.

"Why are you here so soon?" He asked, tearing a piece of bread in two.

Katrina looked down at her lap, where her hands twisted in nervousness. "I have something to tell you." She looked up at him. "I'm expecting a child. Your child."

Rumplestiltskin abandoned his food and moved to kneel in front of her. "Oh, my love. Truly?" His large hands grasped her smaller hands.

"Yes. I discovered a week ago. I came here as soon as possible." She smiled but tears ran down her cheeks. "My father let me. He knew. He knew about us. He knows about the baby. He let me come here."

"What?"

She laughed lightly as the wind and the rain pounded the small cottage. "He did. He wants me happy. My father could see that I would be happy with you." She removed her hands from his and placed them over his own. "He has been so generous." She stood up and went to the bed, her hand reached under the mattress and pulled out the bag of money. "He gave me this. For us." Walking back to him, placing the bag on the table. "He gives permission for us to marry."

He was still kneeling on the floor and smiling at her. "That I am glad for." He knelt up and kissed her softly.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

He twisted his wedding ring on his finger. He wanted to wake her up but he didn't want her to die. He had drank all the whisky until he couldn't bare to stay awake. He trudged upstairs and lie back down on the bed. Fully dressed. It was too hard for him. He needed her. They weren't together long but they made every moment count.

"Rumplestiltskin?" Belle's soft voice called from the other side of the closed door. "Are you awake?" He made no answer. He couldn't bare to look at her kind face. Not right now. "Rumplestiltskin?" She knocked on the door once more. "I'll make dinner." She spoke softly before retreating from the door.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

Their first night together, they lay in bed just talking. He was happy. She was happy. All the time they talked, his hand rested on her stomach. They would be parents soon. "Tomorrow, I'll go and arrange the wedding."

She smiled. "Take the money. Use it to buy the licence." She ran her hand down his arm until their hands met, where they entwined together. "What do I wear? I left all my dresses at the manor."

"I know what you could wear." He smiled as he climbed off the bed. He took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the trunk at the base of the bed. "You left this here." Pulling out her dress, the one that she had left behind, when he rescued her. "You could wear this." Holding it up to her.

She climbed off the bed and took it from him. "I forgot about this." She smiled as she lay it on the bed. "I will wear it." She walked up to him and kissed him. "I cannot wait."

He lifted her up. "Me neither." Carrying her to the bed. "Let's get reacquainted." She let out a loud laugh as they shed their clothes and become reacquainted with one another.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

The next morning, Mr Gold was nursing a hangover. But he hid it well. "Good morning." He kissed Belle's cheek. "How was your father?"

She served him coffee and a cooked breakfast. "How did you know?" She sat opposite him with her own breakfast.

He chuckled. "I knew you would go and see him." He took a sip of his coffee. "I've not been paying attention to you much."

She reached over and held his hand. "I understand. Have you thought of a way to wake her up?"

"No. But if I do, she'll die." He announced sadly. He looked down at their joined hands. "I don't know want to do." He shook his head and brought her hands to his lips, brushing his lips against her knuckles.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

A week later, Rumplestiltskin and Katrina stood before a judge and they were married. He carried her into their cottage. Both of them with wide smiles on their faces and only eyes for the other person. "Welcome home, my wife."

"I love you, my husband." She kissed him hotly as he lay her on the bed.

"I love you, my wife." Lying next to her, his hand running down the front of her body. "You look so beautiful." Looking down at her rich blue dress. "How do you feel?" His hand coming to a rest on her stomach. "I heard you being sick this morning."

"Comes with the territory." She smiled as she reached over and pushed a lock of his brown hair behind his ear. "In 6 months time, we are going to be parents." Resting her hand over his. "The three of us."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - -

Katrina and Rumplestiltskin settled into married life very easily. He would work and she would take care of their home and prepare the arrival of their child. "Close your eyes." He called into their cottage.

"What?" She laughed as he disappeared outside. "Rumplestiltskin?"

"Just close your eyes." He laughed. "Are they closed?"

"Rumplestiltskin..." She whined and then laughed. She closed her eyes tightly. "They're closed." She listened as he walked back into their home. She could hear he was walking a little slower and then stopped. "What is it?"

"Open your eyes." He spoke softly.

Katrina opened her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her. A crib. "Oh Rumplestiltskin." She gasped and walked over to the beautiful piece of furniture. "Did you make this?"

"Yes." He stood beside her, placing his hand in the small of her back. "Since you have been busy making clothes and blankets for our baby, I thought I best make something too." His large hand rested on her slightly large stomach. She was only 6 months into her pregnancy. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful." She smiled and hugged him as much as she could. "Oh. It is perfect." She ran her hand over the smooth wood. Life was good for them both. A life, they thought would never be possible.

* * *

**A/N: Nearly at the end. Unfortunately. But... Season 2 is nearly here! EEKS!**

**Response from Chapter V:**

**LoverOfRumpelstiltskin: **You'll have to wait and see if she wakes up or not. :P


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

_Enchanted Forest_

Rumplestiltskin had gone away for a few days on business and Katrina remained at home. She had, at least, a month left of her pregnancy, but she was still very active. But she heard something in the village which shocked her. "I cannot believe that girl is with that traitor." A woman hissed to her friend. Katrina had been to see the village midwife, who told her that her child would arrive very soon.

"Do you know, I don't think she even knows about him being a coward." The woman spoke in a hushed voice. This woman had recently given birth to a girl, only the day before.

"Oh, the poor girl! Not knowing that her husband ran away from the Ogre Wars. How could he deceive the girl like that? She is so sweet." The first woman gasped. "Do you think we should tell her?"

"No. Not yet. The girl is about to have her first baby. Don't want to send her into an early labour. Would probably kill her. She's only a small thing." The woman rocked her baby girl in her arms. "Best leave it until the right moment."

Katrina slowly made her way back to the cottage. Her mind was confused. They were talking about Rumplestiltskin? How? He was the bravest man she knew. Did he really abandoned his fellow soldiers to save his own skin? No. He couldn't have. She sat in front of the fire, once she got home. She couldn't do anything. In her mind, she kept wondering if she made the right decision. She barely knew Rumplestiltskin and yet she bared her soul to him and lay with him. The child in her womb moved slightly. After a small meal, she hauled herself to bed. Rumplestiltskin would be home soon and she could confront him.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

"Is she in pain?" Mr Gold asked Mother Superior. He stood in her office doorway. "Is my wife in pain?"

"I don't know. I only put her in the enchanted sleep." She stood up and walked around her desk. "When I first saw her, she looked as if she did not have long to live."

"What was the cause?" He stepped into the room and sat at the desk.

She sighed and closed the door behind him. She sat at her desk and poured two glasses of water. "The physician told me that he discovered a cancer in her stomach." Handing out the glass. "There was nothing that could be done. No magic could help her."

"Oh." He nodded and sipped his drink. "Could you wake her? Please?"

"Why?"

Mr Gold nodded and sighed. "I don't want to think her being in pain. Even if she isn't. I want to know that I love her and I don't want her to be in any more pain."

She nodded slowly. "I will but you really have to want this. She may die as soon as she wakes but she may take a few days to die."

"I don't want her suffering any more." He stared at her. "I want her to be at peace."

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

Rumplestiltskin returned. He found his wife asleep when he entered the cottage. Kicking off his boots, he joined her in bed. He lay behind her with his arm draped over her, and his hand against her large stomach. "I'm home." He whispered in her ear.

She had been awake ever since he walked in. "Hello." She whispered softly.

"Katrina? What's wrong?" He knew there was something wrong. Normally she would greet him with a kiss and a smile, but she did nothing.

"Did you run away from the Ogre wars?" She asked in a quiet voice, staring at the wall.

He stiffened. The truth had come out. "Where did you hear that?"

She sighed heavily and pulled away from him, sitting up on their bed. "It doesn't matter. So it is true then?"

"Yes." He nodded. He sat up and turned his back to her, his legs over the edge of the bed. "Katrina, I'm sorry. I never meant to hide it from you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" She shuffled across the bed and climbed off it. "We promised that we would never keep secrets from each other." Her hands rested on her back. Being so pregnant, it was making her back hurt and her feet hurt. "You promised me."

"I know. I know." He stood up and in front of her. "I wanted to tell you but I was scared."

"Scared of what?" She glared at him. Her left hand rubbed her stomach. Ever since she arrived at the village, she bought cloth and made her own dresses. Today she was wearing a dark brown dress.

"Scared you would hate me." He sat back on the bed, hiding his head in his hands.

Katrina laughed softly and sat next to him. Her hand rested on his back. She rubbed his back over his light brown shirt. "I don't hate you. I'm just angry with you. You should have told me. I probably would have been a lot more upset but I would have forgiven you."

He looked up at her, resting his hand on her knee. "Why?"

"I don't know. I think it is because I love you too much." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Why did you run away?"

"It was hopeless." He squeezed her knee gently. "My commander was ruthless. If we disobeyed him for something so little, he would have us flogged. I wasn't the only one who ran. There were 15 of us who ran. But I was the only one from my village who ran. I am the village coward."

"Yes, you are. But you are my village coward." Raising her head and kissing him on the lips. She pulled away and smiled at him. "No more secrets?"

"No more secrets. Unless you have any." He smiled as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I do." She smiled cheekily. Her hand pressed against his cheeks. "I hate peas." They laughed loudly. "I really do." They kissed again but Katrina pulled away and gasped. "Ow." She frowned, her hand pressed against the top of her head.

"What is it?" He asked, cradling her face in his hands.

She pulled herself to her feet. "It's the baby. It's time." She smiled down at him.

He stood up and held her hands. "It's time?" He asked, and she responded with a nod. His smile widened.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Mr Gold and Mother Superior arrived that the hospital. "Are you sure you wish to do this?" She asked him. "Once I awaken her, I can never put her to sleep again."

Mr Gold stopped walking and sighed heavily. "Yes, I am sure." He started walking again. "I need to see her again."

"Of course." She nodded and the two of them made their way into the Intensive Care Unit.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

Rumplestiltskin helped his wife change into her nightgown. Her waters had broken and her pains grew. "Right, let's get you on the bed." He guided her to the bed.

"Ow!" She cried out and gripped his hand. "Oh this hurts!" They stood still for a moment as the contraction worsened. Once over, he led her to the bed.

"I will fetch the midwife." He kissed her softly. "I shan't be long." Kissing her again and leaving her alone.

Katrina lay there breathing heavily, crying out when a contraction hit her painfully. "Ow!"

Rumplestiltskin ran across the village to the midwife's cottage. He pounded on the door hard. "Colette!" He shouted. "Please! My wife is in labour!"

She opened the door and came bustling out with her bag. "Come on man. Don't stand there!" The two of them rushed off, back to his cottage.

"Rumplestiltskin!" His wife cried out from the pain.

Rumplestiltskin and Colette burst into the cottage. "We're here, my love." He knelt next to her and grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles hard. "It will be all right."

"Right, let's take a look." Colette washed her hands and knelt on the bed in front of Katrina. She examined the scared, young woman. "Nearly time." She smiled up at Katrina, she avoided looking at Rumplestiltskin. "Could you get some water?"

"There is boiled water on the fire." Katrina spoke softly. "Cold water just outside."

"Could you fetch some cold water?" Colette spoke to Rumplestiltskin. "I need to stay with your wife."

He kissed Katrina's forehead. "I won't be long." Standing up and quickly leaving. He brought back a bowl of cold water and then another bowl of hot water.

"I need strips of cloth." She held Katrina's legs apart. "Katrina, you need to start pushing."

"I can't!" She cried out, her hands gripping the bedding tightly.

Rumplestiltskin came back with many bits of cloth. He placed them next to Colette. "I'm here, my love." He kissed her forehead as he held her hand tightly.

"Push!" Colette urged her.

Two hours later, Katrina had brought their son into the world. She cried. Rumplestiltskin cried. Their son cried. "He's beautiful." She smiled down at him. Colette had just left, leaving the two of them alone.

"Well done, my darling." He kissed her cheek. The two of them sat on their bed, Rumplestiltskin had his arms around her, while she held their son in their arms.

"We did it." She smiled up at him and then looked down at their son, who was sleeping quietly.

"What shall we call him?" He placed his hand on the top of his son's head.

Katrina smiled up at him. "I know. I thought of a name when you were away." She looked down at their child. "Baelfire."

"Baelfire." Rumplestiltskin smiled. "Perfect." Bending down and kissing Baelfire's head, which was covered in dark hair.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. Baby Baelfire.**


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

_Enchanted Forest_

Katrina was up on her feet one day after the birth of Baelfire. She was the loving mother, and Rumplestiltskin was the doting father. He worked. While she cared for the house and their son. Their life was perfect.

One late morning, Katrina was baking over the fire. She had started a small business. She made small cakes and sold them to the villagers. She had lain Baelfire on top of the furs on the bed, where she could keep an eye on him and he was safe from harm. He was now 6 months old, and growing fast. He lay on his back, kicking his legs in glee, and gurgling happily to himself. She smiled herself when he gave a squeal of laughter. She wiped her floury hands on her apron and walked over to him. "What are you so happy about?" She laughed as she lifted him up. She kissed his chubby cheek and held him close. "You are getting so big." She lifted him high above her head, making him laugh. "Look at you." She laughed, bringing him back to her shoulder. "Right, Mama has a few more things to bake and then you have my undivided attention." Kissing his cheek once again. A knock on the door moved her attention away from her son. She held him close and walked to the door. She opened the door to find her father standing there. "Papa."

"Hello Katrina." He smiled broadly to her. "May I come in?"

She chuckled lightly. "Yes. Please come in." She stepped back and allowed him into her home.

"Where's Rumplestiltskin?" He asked as he moved into the small holding.

"He's at market." She had not stopped smiling ever since she had seen him standing in her doorway. "Why are you here, Papa?"

"I had to see you." He smiled broadly to her. He looked so out of place in her home. His riding clothes were too rich but it suited him. His eyes were fixed upon his grandson. "And who is this?"

"This. Is Baelfire. My son." She looked down at Baelfire proudly. "He's 6 months old today."

"He's a handsome fellow. Just like his grandfather." He smiled as he took Baelfire from her. The boy reached and grabbed the older man's beard. "Got a firm grip too." He pulled his grandson's hand away from his beard. "How are you, my child?" He moved and sat on a chair, in front of the fire.

"I am very well, Papa. Thank you." She smiled as she pulled her baking off the fire. "I'm busy. But I like it." Placing the tray of biscuits on a small table. She sat down opposite him. "Why are you here, Papa?" She gave a small cough, covering her mouth with her handkerchief.

"I miss you." He sighed heavily as he bounced his grandson on his knee. "Your mother has completely disowned you. No one speaks your name at family gatherings."

She chuckled softly. "I knew that would happen." She smiled at her father, tucking a strand of her hair, which had come loose from her plait. "I am happy, Papa. Rumplestiltskin takes care of us. I love him so much."

He smiled widely. "I can see that. You look so much happier than you did at home." He kissed the top of Baelfire's head. "So, will Baelfire be having any siblings any time soon?"

"Papa!" She scolded him but laughed. "Bae is still young." She blushed brightly. "Does mother know you are here?"

"Of course not." He shook his head and stood up with Baelfire in his arms. "She thinks I'm dealing with business."

The door opened and Rumplestiltskin came in. "Oh. Good day, my Lord." Taking off his cloak and hanging it on the back of the door. "I did not realise we were expecting you."

"You weren't. This is a surprise visit." He strode forward to his son-in-law, holding his hand out. "I came to meet my grandchild."

Rumplestiltskin took his father-in-law's hand, shaking it in greeting. "I am glad you could." Baelfire held out his hands towards his father. "I have missed you too." He took his son from the older man. He walked over to his wife and kissed her cheek. "Hello, darling."

Katrina wrapped an arm around her husband's waist. "As you can see, we are perfectly happy and perfectly well." She gave a small cough, which grew into a bigger one. "Silly flour." Pouring herself some water. "Papa, we have things to do." She felt a tear prick at the corner of her eye. She didn't want to send him away but she had so much to do. "I miss you, Papa." She stepped up to him quickly and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you too, my darling." He held her tightly. "You take care of yourself and those two men in your life." He stepped back and kissed her forehead. "You know, I cannot visit much. But I will be back in two weeks. I have business nearby." He winked at her. "Take care of her." He held his hand out to Rumplestiltskin.

"I will do, sir. She's the one who looks after me." He smiled to his father-in-law.

He lets go of Rumplestiltskin's hand and walked to his daughter. "I will come back."

"I hope so." She smiled, tears falling down her cheeks. "I'll walk you out." Father and daughter walked out of the house together, for a more private farewell.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

He and Mother Superior sat on opposite sides of the bed. Doctor Whale stood at the foot of the bed, with 2 nurses. The three of them were waiting in case something terrible happened to Katrina. "Are you sure?" Mother Superior, or the Blue Fairy, asked Mr Gold once more. "Once I awaken her, there will be no way to place her under the sleep."

"Just do it." He spoke through gritted teeth. He was becoming more and more annoyed with this fairy. Fairies were kind and good creatures, but by god they could be annoying. He thought to himself as he watched his sleeping wife. Well, comatose wife. He wasn't allowed to touch her, just in case it did something to her.

She nodded slowly and held her hands over Katrina's body. She spoke in an odd tongue. She silently spoke under her breath. Every person stared at her as they waited for the magic to happen.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

Two weeks later, Katrina found herself crouching over a bucket and bringing up the contents of her dinner. Baelfire lay crying on her bed. She could not bring herself to go to him. She could not stop herself from being sick. She smiled to herself. Could she be expecting another baby? So soon after their first? She couldn't be. She bled last week. She wiped her mouth on a cloth and stood to attend to her son. "I'm coming, Bae." She reassured him, but it was useless. She fell to her knees, clutching her stomach as a pain grew inside her. "Bae..." She whispered as she collapsed, face down, on to the floor.

She was not discovered for another hour when her father came knocking on the door. Returning as he had promised. "Katrina?" He knocked on the door once more. He could hear Baelfire crying from within. He pushed open the door, let his eyes adjust the slight darkness of the cottage, and his heart dropped. His youngest child unconscious on the floor. "No!" He cried out and rushed to her. He turned her over and held her in his arms. "Katrina... Katrina..." He tried to shake her awake.

The piercing screams of his grandson brought him to his senses. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't leave his daughter on the floor to attend to Baelfire. But he couldn't leave Baelfire to care for his daughter. The door swung open and Rumplestiltskin sped in. "What...?" He looked at his father-in-law on the floor with his wife and then to his screaming son on the bed. "What have you done?" He glared at the old man.

"Nothing. I found her like this." There was genuine despair on the man's face as he cradled her in his arms.

Rumplestiltskin rushed to the bed and picked up his son, holding him close to calm him. "Get her on the bed." He watched as the older man lifted Katrina and carried her to the bed, laying her on the soft furs. "What did you do?" He held his son close to him and held out his dagger. "I knew you did not want us to be together. You didn't have to hurt her!"

"I did not!" He stood up and faced Rumplestiltskin. "I love her with all my heart. I swear to you that I found her like that." He held his hands up and stepped away from Katrina. "I promise. Look. I'll leave." He edged his way to the door. "Just promise me that you will send for a physician."

"I will." He answered quickly, still holding Baelfire and still holding the knife. He waited for him to leave and rushed to his wife's side, dropping the knife as he did. "Katrina? Katrina?" He tried to shake her awake with his free hand.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

"Now we wait." Mother Superior said as she sat in the large, hospital chair. She had agreed to watch over Katrina, in case something went wrong. "It will take time."

Mr Gold nodded and rested his elbows on the bed, with his chin resting on his hands. "Come on, darling. I'm here."

Emma and Henry watched from the other side of the glass door. "Do you think it will work?"

"I don't know." Henry spoke quietly. "Do you think it will make Mr Gold a better man?"

"No. He will always be a double crossing ass." Emma said without thought. "Come on. Let's go home." She led the boy away from the door, not before looking back to see the woman slowly waking up.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

"Father, what's wrong?" Theodore asked as his father stormed into the study.

"I have been to see your youngest sister." He growled angrily. "I found her unconscious in the cottage. When that husband of hers came home, he threatened me. He blamed me for Katrina being ill." He stood up and started pacing in front of the fire, with his hands clasped behind his back.

"Why in the world did you go and see her?" Theodore glared at his father. "She shamed us by running away with a pauper."

"Oh, shut up, Theodore!" He stopped pacing and stood in front of the fire, staring at the flames. "She's not safe there."

"Well, she will have to stay there. She climbed into bed with him and she will now have to deal with the consequences of her actions." Theodore stared at his father, who spun around and struck his son with the back of his hand. "What was that for?"

"Your sister married for love." He grabbed his son's shoulders. "Something none of you ever did. I let her go because I wanted her to be happy."

"You let her go?"

His father let go of his shoulders and sighed heavily. "I knew she was going to run away. I caught her. I gave her some money and let her go." He walked away and sat on the large chair. "I think I put her in danger. Her and her son."

"Son? She has a child?" Theodore sat in the opposite chair.

"Yes. Baelfire." He smiled a little. "But I think they are in danger. She looked so ill when I was there two weeks ago and then today."

"Who looked ill?" His wife spoke from the doorway.

"Katrina." Theodore said, as he looked at his mother. "Father has been to see her."

She walked into the study, her blue skirts brushing against the floor as she walked. "You went to see her?" She stared at her husband, who was just looking into the fire. "You went to see the girl, who threw her life away for some spinner?"

"Yes, I did." He mumbled. "But I'm going to get her back." He stood up and brushed past his wife. "She's sick. I let her go on the belief that she was being well looked after. But she isn't. I am going to get her and her son. They are coming back here."

"No! I forbid it!" Hid wife said stubbornly.

"Martha. There is no question about it. They are coming here. Her husband is not to come here at all." He strode out of the room and went to begin preparations for the arrival of his daughter and grandson.

"I don't know what is wrong with you." The physician spoke as he examined Katrina, who was fully conscious. "You've been ill and then you fainted?"

"Yes. That is all." She nodded and slowly sat up on the bed.

"Well, I suggest you rest for the rest of the day and tomorrow." He stood up straight, packing his things away. "I will come by in two days."

"Thank you." Rumplestiltskin held out his hand but the man did not take it. He then took out 3 coins for the man, who took it immediately. Once the physician was gone, Rumplestiltskin sat on the edge of the bed with Baelfire in his arms. "What happened, my love?" Transferring his son to his wife's arms. "I came home to find you unconscious."

"I don't know." She sighed heavily and rocked her slumbering child. "I just remember being sick and then nothing. Waking up here."

"Here, let me take him." He took their sleeping child from her. He gently kissed her on the forehead. "You get some rest." He climbed off the bed, walking to the crib and placing Baelfire into it. He turned to check on his wife and saw her fast asleep. He was terrified for her. He hoped there was nothing seriously wrong with her. He had only just found her again and he was not willing to let her go.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter will be the last chapter. What did you all think of this chapter? And what did you think of the series opener? OH MY GOD! Amazing! This season is going to be amazing!**

**Responses from chapter 7:**

**LoverOfRumpelstiltskin:** Awwww I can't promise anything. I don't know think they've mentioned how Rumplestiltskin hurt his leg... yet. I haven't included his limp in this story nor will I be giving the reason as to how he hurt his leg.

**Samanthatm: **Thank you.


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

_Enchanted Forest_

The next morning, Katrina woke up in terrible pain. She never showed it to her husband, who was busy caring for their son, and making breakfast. She clutched her stomach as she turned over, her back facing Rumplestiltskin. Tears ran down her cheeks as the pain intensified. What was wrong with her? She turned onto her back and faced her husband, who was watching her with a nervous smile. "Good morning." She smiled, putting on a brave face.

"Good morning, my love." He sat on the edge of the bed. "How do you feel?"

She took Baelfire from him. "Better. Tired but I feel better." She kissed the top of Baelfire's curly hair.

Rumplestiltskin placed his hand upon her forehead. "You are boiling." He took his hand away and held her hand. "Your hands are freezing. You are not better." He stood up and moved towards the door. "I'm going to fetch the physician."

"No." She urged him, watching as he put on his cloak. "He said I needed to rest all day today. Let me rest and if I am not any better, you can send for him." She sat up straight. "Deal?"

"Fine." He smiled a little, still putting on his cloak. "I need to go to market. Why don't I take Baelfire with me? You can rest properly." He walked back to her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you want to spend the day with Papa?" He asked his son, who stared at him for a moment and then giggled.

"I think that is a yes." Katrina laughed as she handed Baelfire to him. "Take a few things. Some bread and water."

"I know." He laughed lightly. "I already have packed things. I thought of it before you woke up." He shifted closer to her and kissed her softly. "You get some sleep. I shall be back just before sundown." Kissing her again.

"Goodbye, my darling." She kissed Baelfire's cheek before Rumplestiltskin stood up from the bed, and left the cottage. She gave them a small smile as they walked out of the door. Once she knew they had left completely, she lay down and groaned in pain. Her stomach felt as if it were on fire.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

"Katrina?" Mr Gold instantly grabbed his wife's hand when he noticed the fluttering of her eyelids and the slight twitch of her fingers. He shifted closer, his other hand resting on her forehead. "I'm here, darling." He watched as she slowly opened her eyes. He watched as they took in her surroundings before settling her gaze on him. "Hello, my love."

"Rumplestiltskin." She whispered and smiled. "You're here." Grasping his hand tighter. "I knew you would find me."

"I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere. Never again." He kissed her fingers before moving forward and kissing her lips softly.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

Katrina found herself drifting in and out of consciousness all morning. The pain in her stomach seemed to intensify as they day drew on. She drank as much water as she could but she seemed to bring it back up. Close to noon, she fell into an uneasy sleep. She was so cold but her body seemed to be sweating. "Rumplestiltskin..." She whispered when she fell asleep.

Her home was being watched by three men; her father and two brothers. They had arrived there just before noon. Theodore had asked a villager if Rumplestiltskin was in the village. He lied saying he was there on business. From this, he had learnt that his brother-in-law was not in the village. "He is not here."

"Right, let's go." His father said. The three men strode to the cottage. Villagers moved out of their way and watched as they burst into the cottage. "Oh no!" He gasped when he saw his daughter in bed, tossing and turning. "Where's the baby?"

Damien went to the crib. "There's no baby here." He walked to the bed, looking down at his youngest sister. "Father, let's go. He could come back soon."

"Theodore, you carry her." Their father told his eldest son. Theodore picked up his sister and held her tightly. He watched his father pull a letter from his jerkin and read the contents. "This one."

"What's that?" Damien asked.

"I asked your mother to write a letter to Rumplestiltskin. But she has written it as if it were your sister writing to him." He placed the correct letter on the bed. "She wrote two versions. One version where it was as if Katrina had fled with her son. The other version was just in case the baby wasn't here. Which he isn't." He sighed heavily. "I wish he was. I don't want to leave him with that traitor."

"Traitor?" Damien frowned as he and his father followed Theodore out of the cottage.

"I will tell you later. Let's get your sister home." He tapped his third son's shoulder and the two of them followed Theodore back to the horses. On the journey back to the manor, Damien's father told him the story of why Rumplestiltskin was labelled a traitor. He had only discovered it recently and it scared him. He didn't want his daughter to be labelled as a traitor's wife.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

"Where am I?" Katrina whispered as she looked around the room, looking at the people in there. "Who are all these people?"

"Relax, my love. All in good time." Rumplestiltskin smiled and kissed her again. She was here. She was awake. Most importantly she was alive. "It's a long story." He smiled and shifted closer to her. She listened carefully as he told the entire story and how they ended up in Storybrooke. "We've only just been able to wake you up."

"How long have I been asleep?" She spoke softly, gently holding her husband's hand.

"I'm not sure. Do you remember anything before now?" Mother Superior asked her.

"You! I remember you! But you were... Blue. Well a lot more blue." Smiling a little. "You said it would save my life. That's what I heard. I think I heard."

"In our world, yes. But here, I don't know." She gave her a comforting smile. "Are you in any pain?"

Katrina's lower lip trembled and she nodded. "Yes." She let out a sob and then a cry. "Rumplestiltskin?"

"I'm here." He kissed her hand. "I'm here, my love. I'm never going away." He watched as Mother Superior stepped away from her and allowed Doctor Whale to take care of her. "Can you help her?"

"With the pain, I can. But I don't know about saving her." He spoke as he injected a painkiller into her arm.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

The three men rode fast to the manor, with Katrina being carried by her eldest brother. Once they arrived, she was carried to her bedroom. Her mother had brought a physician, who immediately began examining the ill woman. "There seems to be something in her stomach."

"A child?" Her mother asked.

"No. I think it is a type of cancer. It's killing her I'm afraid." The physician spoke as he tried to bring Katrina's fever down. "Does she have a child?"

"Yes. A boy. He's nearly 7 months old." Her father stood next to his wife, holding her hand in comfort.

"The pregnancy may have triggered the illness. I'm not entirely sure. But it seems the most possible explanation." He carefully presses Katrina's stomach.

Martha stepped forward and sat next to her daughter, holding her hand. "How long does she have left?"

"If the fever doesn't break, she won't last the night. If it does, I would say about a week." The physician spoke gently. Giving a family bad news was always the worst part about his profession.

"Oh no!" Martha sobbed as she clutched her daughter's hand. "Is there anything we can do? Someone can surely do something."

Everyone stood in silence for a moment until Theodore spoke up from the doorway. "What about Reul Ghorm?"

"The Blue Fairy?" His father looked up at him. "What can she do?"

"I don't know but she could probably do something to ease Katrina's pain." Theodore looked at his sister, who was obviously in a lot of pain with the fever on top of it. It was hurting him to see her like this.

"Go and call her." His mother said without looking away from her daughter. Theodore nodded and left the room and the house. He may have not liked the fact that his sister had ran away for a poor man, but he did not want to see her die.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Doctor Whale led Mr Gold out of Katrina's hospital room. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."

"Nothing? You didn't even try!" He shouted at the man, who did not cower from Mr Gold. "Please! I'm not losing her again."

"I can't do anything. Her cancer has spread. She does not have long to live."

Mr Gold actually let out a sob. He was showing his weakness. His wife was his weakness. "How long?"

"I don't know. The end of the day, tomorrow or even next week." He placed a hand on Mr Gold's shoulder. "Go and be with her. Spend as much time as you can with her." Mr Gold turned and looked into the room. His wife lay sleeping. She was in so much pain that Doctor Whale had to give her a sleeping drug. Even in her sleep, she still looked like she was in pain.

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

Theodore had brought Reul Ghorm to the manor and the fairy spoke to the physician before she spoke to anyone else. She made herself larger as she looked down at Katrina, who seemed to awaken for a moment before falling unconscious. "I cannot do anything to save her. But I can put her into a sleep and awaken her when her illness has gone."

"Will it go?" Martha asked. She had not left her daughter's side. She had become her nursemaid, caring for her like she had when Katrina was a child and had been ill. "If she goes into the sleep, will she get better?"

"I can't know for sure but it will stop the pain." She spoke softly as she pressed her hand onto the young woman's forehead.

"Do it." Martha spoke without hesitation.

"Martha?" Her husband spoke up. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes. We'll keep her here." Placing a cool cloth on her daughter's neck.

"What about feeding her and giving her water?"

"She won't need it. In her sleep, she won't need anything." The Blue Fairy spoke softly. "I'll wait outside the room to let you discuss it more."

"No. Do it." The Lord of the manor spoke. Tears filled his eyes as he watched his daughter. "I can't lose her."

The magical creature nodded and stepped back to Katrina. "I need you to step back. Any contact with her while I do the spell, will send you into the sleep too." Martha reluctantly let go of her daughter's hand and stepped back, standing next to her husband. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her close. They stood in silence as they watched the Blue Fairy sprinkle fairy dust over her and speaking quietly to herself. "It is done."

"Thank you." Martha nodded and returned to her position next to Katrina, who was no longer tossing and turning from her fever. She no longer had a fever. "Sleep, my darling."

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

Katrina's condition worsened the day after she woke up. Rumplestiltskin never left her side for long. As her condition grew worse, he lay next to his wife. "I... Love... You." She croaked when he pulled her into his arms.

"I love you too." He spoke gently. Kissing the top her head. "What happened to you?"

"My father..." She whispered before giving a small cry of pain.

He stroked her back and kissed her head once more. "It's all right. Did they take you? Or did you go willingly?"

"Took me." She whispered quietly. Her breathing rattled in her chest. She did not have very long left.

He smiled a little. "Good." He kissed her again. "Get some sleep, my love." He listened carefully as her breathing evened out and she was fast asleep in his arms. "Don't leave me." He whispered softly. "Not again."

* * *

_Enchanted Forest_

Rumplestiltskin approached the village in his little cart with his son asleep in his arms. He looked down at Baelfire. He could not believe how fast his son was growing. Upon reaching the house, he found it dark. He held onto Baelfire and went inside. "Katrina?" He spoke softly, thinking she was still in bed. "Katrina?"

He slowly approached the bed and found it empty, except for a letter. He put Baelfire in his crib and went to sort out the horses. Once he returned, he lit a candle, which sat on the table. He reached for the letter and opened it.

"_Dear Rumplestiltskin. When you read this, I will be long gone. I cannot do it any more. Knowing the truth about you is killing me. I deserve better. I would have taken Baelfire but I didn't want to have the shame of my stupid actions on my hip. I wish you both the best. Don't try and find me. I don't want to be found. Yours truly, Katrina._"

He burst into tears when he read to the end of the letter. This could not be true. She would never have left Bae. She loved him too much. Could she?

He looked over at the crib, where Baelfire lay. "It is just us two, my son." He spoke softly as he threw the letter on the fire. It was over. He was never going to see her again.

* * *

_Storybrooke, Maine_

"Rumple..." She spoke softly as she woke. "Where's Bae?"

He gently stroked her back and kissed the top of her head. "I don't know. He ran away a long time ago. I'm going to find him."

"Good." She nodded slowly. "When you find him, tell him... I never left him. I was taken from him. And that I love him so much."

"I will." Mr Gold nodded. Tears falling fast down his cheeks. It was really happening. At least, he got to hear her speak one last time.

"I love you." She mumbled. Her breathing lessened.

He gasped in shock when she stopped breathing completely. "I love you too." He kissed her head, leaving his lips there a little longer. She was gone. He sobbed hard as he held her close to him. "Katrina!" He cried out as he looked down at her peaceful face. "Come back." He kissed her lips, hoping that could do it. "Please come back! Katrina!" He sobbed into her neck. It was no use. He had lost her again. But at least, he got to see her eyes, her smile and her awake one last time. He had that closure.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it. It is over. I hope you all enjoyed it.**


End file.
